


Sweet!

by I_Am_A_Potato



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: It mentions verbal abuse at points, M/M, Please Help Me Tag, Rated teen because swears and slight abuse mentions, burgy sad and fed up with his job, its kinda all over the place bc i wrote it tired at like 3am the other day, ncg is burgy's light in his dark world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_A_Potato/pseuds/I_Am_A_Potato
Summary: After wallowing in self-loathing for so long, a chipper fellow comes into Brent's life and changes it for the better.In this fanfic, Burgerpants' name is Brent, and NCG's is Cloudy Jay. Please excuse any grammatical errors or spelling errors because I am too lazy to fix it.
Relationships: Burgerpants/Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sweet!

The Underground never changes. Everyone does the same thing each and every day down here in these miserable caverns. Those old enough to remember the war are plagued with homesickness and regret, sadness and longing for freedom. Those born and raised in the Underground live their lives unaware of the older generation’s turmoil. Time has reached a stalemate down here. While the humans are up in the light, developing amazing things, the monsters’ progress on anything is exceptionally slow. Again, it is like nothing ever changes down in these depressing caves they have to call home.

Today was no different for Brent. He woke up from a stressful night, bathed and got dressed, and headed off to his job that he wished he could just leave already. He worked at the Mettaton Resort in the restaurant there, the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. He went there everyday, put on his best customer service smile and voice, and pretended to tolerate everyone until he went home for the day. He hated this such job, what with his demanding boss and the entitled customers that reappeared day after day. Mettaton was such a horrible person behind the curtains where fans never saw his true colors. It drove the cat monster mad.

He tried to impress the ladies that reside outside by bringing them some Glamburgers when he was a little younger, nineteen, but was caught by Mettaton sneaking them the burgers. He fell over and the burgers fell out of his pockets, and while he was scrambling to pick them all up, the girls and Mettaton laughed at him. He was called Burgerpants from that day on. The girls called him that, his boss called him that, the customers called him that… it was like everyone forgot what his actual name was. It hurt and it irritated him every single time they called him that ridiculous name. Being Brent wasn’t good enough, ey?

One day, a new face appeared in the restaurant. Bright blue fur, long ears that stood right up, red suspenders with one always down, and hands full of wrapped ice creams. His attitude was chipper and always lightened the mood, but such unconditional kindness made Brent feel sick to his stomach. Every word out of that rabbit monster’s mouth was another thorn in his side. And like many days to follow, the man approached him with a smile and an ice cream, asking him to unwrap it and give his opinion on the joke on the wrapper. He was always confused by it since the wrappers featured compliments, but tolerated him since he would always let him keep the ice cream for free.

These interactions continued on for quite some time now, for a few years to be truthful. He would come in, ask for Brent’s opinion on the wrapper’s message, then leave without the ice cream. Over time, he grew accustomed to seeing his face and hearing his voice. And over time, it started to feel nice. It was like the ice cream vendor was his only friend, even if they didn’t know each other’s names. Whenever the monster didn’t show, he felt concerned for him. He didn’t understand why he was feeling such a way for basically a stranger. Here he thought he was a tired and unhappy monster, waiting for his final breath at a job he hated with every atom in his body, but he found himself semi-happily awaiting his shift so he could see that chipper vendor.

Whenever they spoke, Brent’s heart raced and he felt queasy. The fur on his neck stood on end and his face felt warm. He was often out of words, just listening and making response noises when needed. He didn’t quite understand what he was feeling or why he was feeling such odd things, and all that was certain was how these sensations only happened when he interacted with that blue rabbit monster. He had no one to confide in about this kind of thing. He had no friends, his co-workers weren’t trustworthy, and Mettaton was… instantly incapable of any help. The internet would provide little help, so he was left with trying to figure it out alone.

Today was his birthday. He was turning thirty two years old, and not a day before that felt in any way different. Nothing special happened before, and nothing special will happen now. No one is going to say “happy birthday”, he’s not getting presents or cake, nothing. He's going to go another day in this hellhole wondering if his life holds value to anyone. It doesn't to his co-workers and boss, and it sure as hell doesn't to himself. He sighed as he went along with his miserable day serving people food that contained varying amounts of glue and copious amounts of glitter.

Halfway through the workday, around noon, his (though he won't admit it) favorite person strolled into the restaurant with an ice cream in hand. Brent could already feel the butterflies in his empty stomach stir and his palms begin to perspire. It feels warm now. There the vendor was, waiting in the long line just to talk with Brent for a few minutes. What was it about him that made the cat monster so happy to see him? His contrasting colors compared to Hotland residents? His bubbly demeanor compared to the entitled customers? The comforting aura he radiated?

Only a few minutes passed before the rabbit monster was at the front of the line. He greeted Brent happily and again asked him for his opinion on the ice cream wrapper's writing. The cynical monster was confused once he noticed something he didn't before: the messages were the same. There may have been only six or seven different messages, and knowing that, the vendor came to Brent for an extended period of time with the repeating messages. He feels dumb now. How did he not notice this before? If he was alone right now, his face would be as red as a tomato.

"Hey, um… why have you been giving me the same messages?" Brent did not wish to call to attention how he never noticed until today. He stood there with the unwrapped frozen treat in one hand and the packaging in his other.

"Oh, well… you just always looked so sad and grumpy here. You look so lonely and unhappy…" He hit it right on the nail. "... so I wanted to bring you something to cheer you up, my Nice Creams! You seemed like the kind of monster that might feel a little uncomfy accepting a gift, so I… lied a little. Sorry!"

"No, no. Its alright…" The feline monster tried to fake a smile, failing quite badly to his friend's observant eyes. "I guess, uh… thank you for the free ice cream?"

"What's got you so blue today? You look like you got your tongue stuck on a frozen pole…" The vendor puffed out his fluffy cheeks in a little huff.

"... nothing, its nothing. Don't worry about it. Not like you can help me anyways…" He mumbled the last bit and tried to focus his attention on the cash register.

"Do you need to talk? I'm always ready to lend an ear." He wiggled one of his ears and offered another smile, a kind and warm one.

Brent thought in silence for a moment, carefully thinking over the monster's proposal. He really would appreciate having a non-judgmental creature listening to his woes and trying to help. It is hard to accept that kind of thing when he has experienced such horrible things here though. He has had no one for so long, so the thought of having a friend to confide in after the years of isolation felt so foreign and alien. He could hear customers becoming agitated with the slow pace of the line, the volume raising enough for his boss to wheel out and demand to know what is going on.

"N-Nothin' boss! Just preparing to go on break!" Brent nervously yelled to the back and moved from behind the counter to let another worker take over for him while he's outside. "C'mon, we can go talk by the fountain…"

==========

"Oh, silly me! I never told you my name! We've been interacting for so long, but we don't know each other's names." The vendor sat down on a dry edge of the fountain and smiled yet again. "My name is Cloudy Jay, but people call me CJ. What's your name?"

"It's, uh… it's Brent." Brent felt his nervousness rising. Why though? Why does his magic race just at the sight of him? He sat down next to Cloudy Jay and put his hands together. "Though, people got a… nasty habit of calling me Burgerpants after something that happened when I was younger here…"

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking?" 

Brent spent a good ten minutes of his break explaining to Cloudy Jay what went on through his years of working here. Starting at the "Burgerpants" incident, he talked about the verbal abuse he experienced daily from Mettaton and from the customers, as well as the kinds of harassment he received from his snooty boss. Cloudy Jay listened through it all with a frozen, occasionally butting in to agree with the fact that it was unfair and cruel, not to mention an unfit workplace. Over ten years of working at this establishment and he has yet to receive the benefits his co-workers have? How unforgivable!

"That is just SO messed up! You totally deserve better treatment after tolerating this for so long." The blue rabbit monster crossed his arms and let out an angry huff. "I outta give that robot a piece of my mind!"

"Dude, chill…" Brent chuckled softly and shook his head. He found it sweet that he cared so much. "It's alright, man. I'll be okay."

"But this isn't okay, Brent. You can't let him keep walking all over you." Another frustrated sound was made, but he decided to drop it for now. "Anyways… why did you look so down earlier? You never seemed to show that sadness before today."

"Well, uh…" Calm. He has to calm down. "It's my birthday today. I… never celebrated it since I had no one to celebrate with, and no one at work cares. I would ask for a little time off work, but… Mettaton is an absolute bitch."

"Okay, that does it." Cloudy Jay stood up and started back towards the restaurant. "I'm going to have a talk with him."

"Cloudy, no-" Brent slipped a little when he got up too quickly, but composed himself and followed. "C-Cloudy, please don't do this!-"

==========

"Excuse me ma'am: may I have a word with the manager on shift? I want to inquire about their business practices before I apply." Cloudy Jay politely spoke to the cashier while Brent quietly and embarrassedly tried to make him stop.

"Cloudy, please…" Brent had a panicked tone. He feared what Mettaton might do to them. "Please please PLEASE don't go through with this…"

"I just want to talk, okay?" The vendor responded with his normal, cheery tone. His eyes though… they showed immense frustration and rage never seen from him before. "We're adults and can settle it like such."

"No, you don't understand-" He grabbed his blue friend's hand, but was gently shooed away once Cloudy Jay was allowed in the back.

There was a locked office door in the back of the establishment. It seemed to be the boss' office, and the slight noises from the sealed room signaled he was on the phone. The lagomorph monster knocked on the door, listened to a few muffled words and swears from the robot inside, then was greeted with the door cracking open. He took it as a sign to come in, so he opened the door and did just that. Brent followed closely as well.

His battle form seems to be his favored appearance. Mettaton showed it off live one day and soaked in all the attention from his fans, and has kept it active since then. He uses his looks to get away with just about everything he wishes and uses it to milk everyone for their cash at various places that sell his merchandise. The thought of these heinous acts, as well as the various forms of abuse he inflicted upon Brent, made Cloudy Jay's blood boil.

"What do you want, darling? I have many more things that take priority over measly little fans like you. Make it snappy." Mettaton looked at his nails, never once directing his attention to the monsters in his office. 

"I wanted to discuss your management practices. Ya know, business owner to business owner?" Cloudy Jay sat down in the chair in front of Mettaton's desk. He crossed his arms and hummed. "I do believe you are not managing your business properly, from what I have seen. You do not give your employees respect, you do not give them health benefits after years of service, you do not provide a safe working environment…"

"Get to the point already. You're starting to piss me off, coming in here and trying to tell me how to run my business when yours is only one monster…" The robot looked up finally, this time with a glare and a look of annoyance. He noticed Brent, but didn't pay him any mind.

"I believe you should be removed from your position as the owner of your business. You see no need to change your disgusting ways or treat your employees like they're more than the garbage they serve to your brainwashed fans." He held Brent's hand tightly, causing the feline monster's cheeks to burn a bright red hue. "My dearest friend Brent has suffered greatly because of you. You verbally harass him every single day, never give him any rest like you do with other employees, and you don't even call him by his own name! What kind of boss are you anyways, because I'm sure as heck certain you're not a good one!"

"I have had ENOUGH of you. I want you out of here. NOW." Mettaton rose from his seat and got in Cloudy Jay's face, holding the collar of his shirt tightly and with a finger in his face.

Without any hesitation or any second thoughts, the blue furred monster bit down hard onto Mettaton's finger, making the robot let out a pained sound before giving him a backhanded smack to the face. Said monster fell back onto the floor and put a hand to his face. He could feel, taste, and smell the blood dripping from the popped bruise up on his cheek. Tears collected in his eyes, not from sadness or fear, but from the pain of the inside of his cheek starting to swell.

Brent stared at his kind friend before looking at Mettaton. He… he hit him. He just couldn't believe it despite what his eyes and brain told him. Mettaton never hit anyone in the workplace before, patron or worker. No one dared to stand up to him before, and the defiance drove him over the edge. What… what was this feeling? Cold, angry, disbelief… he hasn't felt such a mixture of negative emotions before, let alone for another monster. Just the thought of his friend… his only friend, getting beaten by his boss… It stirred up something fierce in his gut.

Brent moved closer to Mettaton, fists clenched tightly and tail raised high. When the robot faced him, he swung his fist hard and knocked the robot on his back. Of course, Mettaton's first concern was his vanity. Were there any bruises or fractures in his face? Were his nails broken? Was there blood on his outfit? The hit he received was stronger than the one dealt to Cloudy Jay. Compared to that, it was like a slow river creeping from his face and onto the floor. Brent moved protectively in front of his friend and held his hand, it being sore from the blunt force of the hit.

"How dare you do that to him. He's only calling you out on your obvious bullshit that we were- … that I was afraid of talking about because you'd beat me for it." It feels so familiar… "Cloudy has done more for me in my time working here than you EVER did for the employees that worked here for decades! He's helping me unravel the trauma you caused me daily, and he's the only reason I've been tolerating this hell! And you decide to hit him because you're being a dramatic bitch?!"

"You can't talk to me like tha-" Mettaton was cut off.

"You can't control me anymore, Mettaton, because… b-because I quit!" He slams his hat down on the floor and grabs his friend's hand to drag him along. "We're leaving. Good luck fixing your mess."

==========

No sooner than they stepped outside of the restaurant, Cloudy Jay cheered giddiness and swung Brent around in a hug with ease, praising how he stood up to Mettaton. Brent, not catching on that fast, was confused and blushing from the close contact. This continued for a few more brief moments before the lagomorph monster relented and put his feline friend down. The two stared at each other in calm silence for a minute, Brent soon remembering the bloody cut on his beloved friend's face and pulling a few napkins from his pocket.

He dabbed them on the wound gently and the two's eyes met. Cool lemon ones met warm amber ones. Neither dared to look away. They were so entranced by each other that Brent didn't notice the taller monster getting closer and closer until… it happened. It was a kiss, a long one that conveyed a strong feeling of trust and affection. It was warm and soothing, and quite frankly, Brent didn't want it to end. He wanted to keep living in the moment, to keep feeling this feeling after so many years of solitude and self-loathing. 

Cloudy Jay was the one to part from their embrace, keeping quiet as he stared back at his dusty-colored friend. The adrenaline from that little interaction with Mettaton was dying down and leaving places for other feelings. Brent just… stared, his brain trying to hold onto that feeling of being cared about. His eyes were half-lidded and his face still warm. The taller of the two found the sight rather cute and didn't want to say anything, instead putting a hand to his cheek. The cat monster instinctively eased onto it.

"Just… wow. What, um… why?" Brent tried to speak, but found it difficult to put words together. His brain still felt a little fried.

"I don't know. It just… felt right, yeah?" Cloudy Jay smiled in response. "It felt like something we should have done a while ago, something we just danced around... You felt it too, right? When we met?"

Thinking back on it, Brent did feel like there was something between them around when their interactions became daily occurrences. "I… I think so. I'm no good with picking up on this kind of stuff. Never… liked anyone like this before…"

"I could feel it when we talked. You were always so happy to have a friend to talk to for once. So alone, then someone came and saved you from it. Truth be told, I… I fell for you the first time I saw you. Haha..." It was his turn to become red-faced. "I thought you were cute and sweet, and I just wanted to talk to you more, so I kept bringing you some Nice Creams. They made people happy, so I thought you would feel happy too when I gave you some."

"A-Ah, uh… well I… I guess it was kinda the same for me. I actually found you annoying as hell at first." He nervously laughed. "Being a grump for two decades made happy things annoying, but thronged i talked to you, the more I felt like I could trust you and the more I… felt attracted to you I guess. M'no good at explaining my feelings. What I guess I'm trying to say is-"

Another kiss from Cloudy Jay shut him up.

"I'm really proud of you, ya know. You stood up to him at last and left that toxic workplace."

"I just couldn't stand seeing him hit you like that. It was like the only thing that mattered was protecting you. Everything else in my brain kinda just shut off." 

"I totally understand. I went into a protective state as well. You talked about all these bad things Mettaton did to you and I just… wanted to make sure it never happened to you again." A smile was common on the blue monster's face, and this time it felt special. "It feels weird to say, but… I love you. I love you, Brent, and I wanted to help you the only way I knew how."

"Oh… oh wow… I guess this is some birthday, huh?" Brent chuckled embarrassedly once again and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away so he could keep his composure. "I… I love you too, Cloudy. It feels like it's going so fast, but it… it doesn't feel bad. It feels natural, feels right just like you said. Damn, I can't process all this mushy shit…"

"It's okay. We'll figure it out together." Cloudy Jay just hugged him again. "I'll help you."

"Thank you."


End file.
